Athos
Athos is one of the main characters of The Musketeers. He is played by Tom Burke. Profile Athos is brave, resourceful and a natural leader of men. But he nurses a dark secret in his past. A brilliant swordsman, Athos is the glue that binds the Musketeers together. His character commands respect. At first sight he can appear arrogant but his offhand manner disguises a deep capacity for friendship. He is wryly humorous and engaging but during bouts of solitary drinking he has the capacity to hit the self-destruct button. At these times, the bottled-up darkness from his past threatens to engulf him. Biography In Paris, Athos arrived in a local bar where he found Porthos and Dujon playing a harmless game of cards. After witnessing Dujon lose very badly, he decided to get involved and ordered a duel to settle their matters. He supervised the fight and was not surprised to see Dujon defeated and so knocked the man on the head with a bottle and explained that Treville wanted to see them immediately. He forced Porthos to forget about the money he had won. Relationships Milady De Winter Milady is Athos' ex-wife, whom he ordered hanged five years ago. Very little is shown about their past marriage, but it appears that they were very close. However, when Athos' brother discovered that Milady was a criminal, she murdered him. This led to Athos making the decision of duty over love, and he ordered Milady hanged, though it is shown he deeply regrets it when he states to D'artagnan, "Five years trying to survive in a world without her!" Athos was unaware that Milady had survived until five years later where she attempted to murder him, though it seems she was swayed in her decision, and she seems to have a burst of longing. But despite all this, the two still hold a cold regard for one another and though they still hold a romantic longing for eachover, it is obvious that they also long for eachover's death. D'artagnan Athos seems to have a friendly relationship with D'artagnan despite their original greeting. In multiple portrayals, Athos is protective of the younger man, more watchful of him than the other, more experienced musketeers. This relationship is so far, played down in the show, but Athos still appears to be very close with D'artagnan, often seen training him. D'artagnan is also one of the very few who know Athos' tragic romantic history, after the older man had a breakdown due to discovering Milady was alive. Porthos Athos values Porthos as a friend, and does not seem to judge him for his past. When Porthos attempted to steal from a Red Guard after a duel, Athos warned him against the decision. This shows that Athos does not let Porthos' habit of theft interfere with their friendship. Porthos also comments when Athos is drunk that he should stay with him since he'll have to 'carry him home', showing that he does care for Athos' safety. Aramis Athos and Aramis tend to have different personality traits. While Athos is generally content to stay in one place, Aramis prefers a life constantly on the move filled with noise and excitement. This has been shown to sometimes exasperate Athos, but the two still hold a strong bond. Aramis' loyalty is fairly easily wavered, such in the case with Traville, while Athos refused to believe that their leader could be a traiter, and while Aramis wanted to rush into an interrogation, Athos responded with a challenge of what the other would do should they discover he was right. But despite their differences, the two seem to have a good bond and get along well. Category:Characters